Two-Bits Little Angel
by The girl version of Two-bit
Summary: Two-Bit Matthews has always taken care of his little sister Katie. And as much of a goofball as he is, if a boy gets near her, well lets just say they won't be able to again. What happens though when she starts dating behind his back. What will happen when he finds out his angel is dating Curly Shepard, also known as the mini Tim?


**Hey guys I know I haven't rewritten in a long time sorry:( but I am writing now and I ask that you bear the first half of this first chapter and please do not give up on it. It gets better, I just didn't quite know how to start it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing. All rights go to a wonderful lady named S.E Hinton.**

Angela Shepard's POV

"Man that boy sure was a cutie" Carolina says as she paints her toe nails.

" Oh yes he certainly was" I say with a smirk. Tim jones was looking as finnnnneeee as ever. Then a loud thud interrupted my thoughts. A loud crash came from the room right beside mine.

"Ughhhh why do I have such idiotic,stupid, and annoying brothers " I say then go into the next room to see what happened.  
If I was lucky he may have broke a bone or two.  
"Curly, what are you doing?" I ask. He was squatting on the windowsill and was about to jump out. This was not a unusual occurrence. He sneaks out all the time and so do I, but I was still curious.  
"What do you care" Curly replied.  
"I don't Idiot, I was just curious" I snapped  
"Curiosity killed the cat" he retorted  
" Whatever, I am sure I will find out soon enough." I say as I leave his room. I was not letting him get away.  
"Come on Carolina, we need to follow somebody" I said. I normally wouldn't care what curly was up to, but it is a Friday night and we have nothing better to do. That is unusual...  
We walked out of my crappy house and went to the side where Curly's window was it was open and he was certainly gone. I look to my left and see a shadow disappearing. A shadow that was headed towards down town. Carolina and I followed it, but we had no idea where he was headed. At first we thought he was headed to the Dingo but then he walked right past it then we thought he was headed to the Dx but again he just walked right past it. Then he turned down an alley. Of course I thought, he lookin for trouble just like always. I peek down the alley all I see is Curly talking to one of the gang members.  
"Really Angela, you made us follow him all through town just to find out he was doing his gang business" Carolina snaps  
" Just shut it, it's Friday night and we weren't doing anything. Anyways something seems fishy. Curly never takes care of "gang" business with out Tim." I reply.  
"Oh well, we are not sticking around to find out" Carolina insist. I didn't care enough to argue with her.  
"Fine" I say. Carolina gets a pleased look on her face and I can't blame her. She always has to fight me to get anything. We turn the other direction and head home.  
When we get back home I realize my dad is home.  
"Oh crap!my dad is home, Carolina can we stay at you house tonight?" I ask  
" oh, sure" she replies and we start making our way to her house.

Curly's POV

Yes! I finally lost those losers. I don't understand why all of a sudden they where interested in where he was going, they never have before, and this was a terrible time to start.  
" Well see you later man." I say  
" Later" George says. I head out of the alley and turn onto west 7th street. The house should be the third one down. She said the address was 327. Ah-ha! I found it, I had been to the Curtis' house before but never to Two-Bit's place. Katie said he always went to the Dingo on Fridays and got real drunk.

Wow of all people i don't understand why I had to fall for Katie Matthews, Two-Bits kid sister. Two-Bit is funny as all get out, but you near his sister and he will slit your throat. And he has a right to be protective. His sister is fifteen and smoking hot. She has long brown hair, bright blue eyes, is 5'4, and skinny. She is every boys dream girl,And she is all mine. Secretively. They had been dating for about 4 weeks now and they would meet in secluded places so nobody would know. We wouldn't really care if anybody knew, we aren't embarrassed. We are just afraid Two-Bit would come and kill me.  
I Knock on the door and in about 10 seconds my babe is standing at the door.  
" Hey baby" she says. Oh man she is smoking hot  
" Hey babe, sorry i am late. Can I come in" I ask with a smirk  
" Yeah, for a kiss" she smirks back at me.  
" You don't have to ask for a kiss" I say. Then kiss her on the lips. What was meant to be one kiss turned into a thirty minute make out session.  
"Babe I love you so much" I gasped in between each kiss  
" I love you to but Two-bit will be home any minute you gotta go" Katie says. I can tell she doesn't want me to go, but I know I need to.  
" Are you sure?" I plead  
" Yeah" she sighed. I got up and kissed her one more time.  
" I will see you later"  
" See you babe" I left her house and headed home. Whew. I can tell that girl might be more trouble than she's worth, but with her I am willing to chance it.

**Please review:) it helps me write better because I know what to work on:)**

****staygold****


End file.
